Fullmetal messing around
by LovelyVision
Summary: Summary: Al is prancy-ful?, Winry is a emotional rollarcoster of DOOM, Roy can't stop smirking, Ed gets pissed off.., Hughes comes back to life!, and Armstrong is giving out free "man-hugs"... Click to read how all this happens!  :3


Hello! Okai, this is my first story (on this site), so please be nice!

Here's the basic things that happen: Al is prancy-ful?, Winry is an emotional rollarcoaster of DOOM, Roy can't stop smirking, Ed gets pissed off (nothing new there..), Hughes comes back to life!, and Armstrong is giving out free "man-hugs"...

To find out how this all happens, please read the wonderful writing below! Enjoy =3

It was an easy, no problem day for once in the Elric brothers' life. The bird were chriping, the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky.

"Well this is…different." Ed said, looking around. "Hey. Where's Al?"

"Here I am brother!" A fully human Alphonse comes out of nowhere, beaming at his shorter older brother. Edward stares back at him in disbelief.

"When did you get your body back?" Al shrugged and pointed at the sky.

"She gave it back to me." A laugh echoes from somewhere in reality.

"C'MON, YOU RESTORED AL'S BODY SO RESTORE MINE!" Ed shook his fist at the sky then hung his head. "…or at least make me taller."

"_Nah, I like you short and with automail. It amuses me." _I responded.

"You're evil." Ed grumbled.

"_And you're short, but there's no changing that, so continue with my ridiculous story!" _I commanded. Edward sighed and reluctantly gave in.

"Whatever… let's go Al, apparently we're supposed to go to Resembool to visit Winry." Ed stuffed the script back into his pocket.

"But we are in Resembool, brother." Al pointed at a convenient sign that said: **WELCOME TO RESEMBOOL.**

"Has that always been there?" Ed asked the sky.

"_I thought I would make everything obvious for you." _I replied, spinning in my computer chair. Edward let out another annoyed grunt and began trudging to the Rockbell's home, Al prancing behind him.

The predicted wrench flying threw the air, signaled Winry was saying her strange way to say hello to the boy she fell in love with.

"What?" Ed rubbed the wrench sized bruise on his forehead. "You mean to tell me that Winry loves me!"

"_Duh you idiot! She's been in love with you for a long time!" _I shouted. _"For a genius, you're pretty stupid…"_

Edward looked back at the blonde mechanic who was furiously glaring at him for not calling.

"EDWARD I TOLD YOU TO FREAKIN' CALL!" Winry yelled and ran over to the shorty, taking the front of his shirt in her fist, giving him a shake. Ed paled and looked back up at the sky.

"She's so much more violent…" He sweatdropped. I shrugged.

"_You made her wait for a while, Ed. I think you deserve to be beaten up, a bit…"_

"I should've let Scar kill me…" Ed mumbled. Suddenly, Winry collapsed, bawling with her face in her hands.

"I-I'm so sorry, E-Ed." She sobbed. Edward stomped his foot and scowled up at the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW?" He demanded.

"_Feisty, much?" _I mumbled, and then explained. _"If you don't like a mean Winry, then you get a emotional Winry."_

"But, but…" Ed stuttered and looked down at the crying Winry. "What do I do? God, I hate this."

"_God can't save you now!" _I laughed. _"It's all in the script!"_

Ed pulled out the trusty script of awesomeness, flipping to the scenario that was going on now.

"Al is frolicking with the kitties in the meadow of flower pixies?" Edward turned around to see that Alphonse was indeed frolicking with the kitties in the meadow of flower pixies, smiling without a care in the world. "Err, okay? Let's find my page…" He turned a few more pages, then scanned, using his super Elric abilities I believe he has. "WHAT THE HELL? I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"_It will make Winry stop crying, and she can cry for a long, LONG time!" _Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets and sulked at the ground.

"No way, I'm not doing the Caramell-whatcha-mah- call-it…" He mumbled.

"_If you don't then I'll get your fan girls to glomp you." _I threatened and smirked from the look Ed got.

"Fine! But do I have to smile?" He made a disgusted face at the thought.

"_Grow up…" _Ed sighed and knelt down in front of Winry.

"Winry," He took her hands. "You know, you should stop crying…" He gulped, totally regreting what he was about to do. I drummed my fingers impatiently and rolled my eyes.

"_Get on with it!" _Ed shot me a look then turned back to the tearful Winry. He stood up, pulling her with him then stood back.

"Alright… here I go." He looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face, but managed a crappy smile.

"_Too slow!" _I pressed the fan girl button on my keyboard.

There was a rumble, it sounded like a stampede, coming closer and closer.

"_It's glomping time!" _

A man ahead of a large dust cloud sped past an alarmed looking Edward.

"FAN GIRLS!" The random man shouted and kept running. Ed turned around and saw the forming faces of the girls. All of them sporting **I love Edward Elric **or **Mrs. Edward Elric **tee shirts, their eyes crazed for glomping.

"OH SHIT!" Edward took off the opposite direction from the girls as fast as his shorty legs could take him (which is surprisingly fast). He sped down the road, leaving Al and Winry.

Then magically, Ed was in central! But the fan girls (and some guys) were still behind him.

"HOW AM I GONNA LOOSE THEM!" He shouted up at me, turning down a street and jumping a street vendor's cart.

"_Use the script…" _I said in my best Jedi voice. Ed maneuvered threw a large group of people and found himself in front of HQ. Hearing the stomping of the fan's sneakers behind him, he rushed into headquarters, slamming the gate behind him, and then locking it with alchemy.

"Okay," He panted and pulled out the rumpled script. Ed read the page, and then furiously glared at the sky. "SERIOUSLY? I JUST DID THAT! THIS SCRIPT IS CRAP!"

"_Well gosh, don't have to be so mean… other writers don't even give you a script, let alone, your free will." _I sniffed. _"Now you're making me cry!"_

The clear blue sky immediately got cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. Ed rolled his eyes and strolled into HQ's building.

"Might as well mess with Colonel pain-in-the-ass while I'm here." He walked to the Colonel's office and entered to see that a party was going on. Multicolored confetti rained down, people blew colorful party-favor horns, and laughed merrily.

"What's the occasion?" Ed looked around, confused by the chaos. Havoc snapped a party hat on Edward's head and gave him a grin.

"Didn't you hear? Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is back from the dead! It's a miracle!" Havoc exclaimed then joined in the old drinking song that Fuery, Breda, and Falman began chorusing off-key. Ed took off the party hat and looked up, even though he couldn't see the sky (that supposedly was me).

"_You're welcome." _I huffed. Ed smirked and then continued into the room, dodging the Colonels verses Sergeants marshmallow war and Major Armstrong's "man-hug" that he seemed to be giving out to everyone.

"Ed, my boy!" Hughes greeted Edward in his usual chipper voice. "How've you been doing sport?" He tousled Ed's hair like a real father would to his son.

"Good." Ed replied, fixing his cowlick. "I was going to ask you the same question, how are you…"

"Alive?" Hughes laughed and out his drink down on a desk. "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that someone is watching out for all of us." Hughes gestured to the ceiling (again, me). "I'm just happy I'll be able to see my beautiful daughter Elicia again!" Ed sighed and returned a smile to Hughes.

"Yup, you haven't changed a bit, Hughes."

"Fullmetal," That cool voice broke through Ed's small moment of happiness, grating on his nerves already. Edward turned around to see Colonel Roy Mustang, wearing his signature smirk (a Mustang-smirk, as I like to call it).

"Hello there, Colonel." Ed said, sounding bored. "What's wrong this time?" Roy kept smirking.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say congrats on getting your brother's body back, how did you do it?" He asked. Edward shuffled his feet and looked up at me.

"_Yeah Ed, how did you do it?" _I leaned back in my chair, Mustang-smirking myself. Ed looked back at the Colonel, now everyone's eyes were on the young alchemist.

"Um, wel…" Ed scratched his head nervously. But before he could answer, the cross-dressing palm tree, I mean, Envy burst through the door.

"Sweet A party!" He/She exclaimed and jumped up on a table, kicking reports and other important papers up into the air. Caramelldansen music started playing and then everyone joined Envy in the caramelldansening pandemonium that suddenly blew up in the office, besides Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who sat at her desk, filling out paperwork.

Edward shuffled out of the weird party and into the hallway, slamming the office door behind him.

"That. Was. Messed up." He sighed and pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a freaky dream.

"_You should see the Roy/Ed stories and pictures if you REALLY want to see something messed up…" _I said, fuming silently that Ed wasn't thanking me for saving his ass from being humiliated a few seconds ago.

"Roy/Ed?" Edward repeated, confused.

"_Yup, its on the Internet." _I made a computer appear in front of Ed, the pictures already glowing on the screen. _"They even have pictures of you with Al, Envy, pretty much anyone…"_

Ed sat down at the desk and scrolled down the page, eyes bulging out. He fell out of the chair, clutching his chest.

"_I should've warned him… whoops."_


End file.
